


I Might Need Your Help

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night call, a rain storm, a gazebo in a park, and a green dress. What could possibly go wrong? Based off from the seasons of the show in the 90's. Suggestive/Adult themes, alcohol, and cussing. RATING is now M! Part Two has finally been written... I hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote it as a thank you for your support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Authoress’ Notes:** So a long time a ago, when I was a kid, I stared writing stories about my favorite cartoon characters and their adventures beyond what I saw in the show. Now when I started writing – I’m aging myself here – the internet was young and fanfiction sites weren’t really around. Long story short, I was cleaning the other day and found a notebook, with a bunch of little dialogue pieces about this show and that led me down the path of looking it up on YouTube, which led to this.

Now I never watched the 2006 series of this, and from what I can tell, I’m not missing much. – Sorry folks I’m addicted to the deep voices and less edited version of the guys. So this is based off the 90’s seasons of the show.

I hope you all enjoy this, it was a blast to write.

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the studio and writers that first created them. I am merely borrowing them for a story or two. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I am drawing no profit from it.

 

 

**I Might Need Your Help: Part One (The Call)**

 

 

His helmet beeped, drawing his attention away from the maintenance he was doing on his bike. Charley had the smart inclination to wire cell phones into their helmets, versus having them carry around actual phones that they would break, lose, blow up, run over, etc. . . It was for emergencies; for the few humans, who knew who they were.

He pulled on the helmet, “You’ve got Vinnie the baddest. . .”

“Can you come get me?”Charley’s voice interrupted his greeting.

She didn’t sound fearful or hurt, but there was a sadness in her tone that made him set down the wrench he was using. _Come get her?_ He was drawing a blank; oh man, he really needed to learn pay better attention as she was talking. He vaguely remembered her saying something about seeing old friends from her high school this weekend. He wasn’t quite sure how long ago high school had been for her, but school was for kids, and she certainly wasn’t a kid. _Wait, was that thing tonight?_ His brain kicked into overdrive, trying to remember where she said she was going. He looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight and she had been out of the shop since seven that morning, or so Throttle said. He sure didn’t get up that early unless something was exploding.

“Please.” Her voice waivered slightly; was she crying?

“Sure thing, sweetheart, I’ll grab the guys. . .”

“No.” She cut him off quickly. “I don’t want. . . Could you just come alone? Do know where the old stone church is on Michigan Ave?”

“The castle by the chocolate store?”

“Yeah. Can you hurry, please?”

“Sweetheart, hurry is my middle name.”

 

.:.

 

He took off from the stadium and flew up Michigan Ave. Hey, if Charley-girl needed a rescue, he was all over that. The street was pretty busy, but he weaved in and out through the traffic with no trouble. Cars and limo’s lined the street as he pulled up the curb in front of the ‘castle’ in question and he could hear music, lame stupid slow music, but music none the less. There was a small crowd outside smoking, but it seemed like there was party going on inside. He cocked his head to side, confused as to why Charley would need a rescue from what sounded like a celebration.

Suddenly she was on the bike behind him; if he hadn’t caught her scent, he wouldn’t have known it was her. Since when did she move so fast? She was fumbling with the compartments, muttering under breath, “Where the hell is the extra helmet?”

 He effortlessly snatched up _her_ helmet with his tail and offered it to her without taking his eyes off the building. He wasn’t sure what had upset her so badly, but he wasn’t taking any chances. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself up against his back.

“Let’s get you home, Sweetheart.”

She shook her head, the curve of the helmet rolling against his spine. It wasn’t the most pleasant sensation; but given the circumstances, this probably wasn’t the best time to complain.

“Just drive.” She requested.

“Charley?”

“Vinnie, just get me outta here.”

“Sure thing, Sweetheart.”

He wrapped his tail around her waist, like he always did to make sure she stayed safe. He wasn’t sure what she was wearing, but it was soft and smooth. He could feel the heat of her skin through the thin fabric. One quick rev of his bike’s engine and they were off like a shot.

“Faster.” If he wasn’t a mouse, he wouldn’t have heard her, but he _was_ , so he heard her desperate plea, “Vinnie, just go faster, please.”

Faster he could definitely do. Going fast always cleared out his head, helped him relax, well as relaxed as he ever got. He thought it was ironic that the upset girl asked him to do the one thing he would always do at the drop of a hat. He gunned his bike, flying through the crowded city streets.

He kept driving, mostly out of desperation to delay the inevitable. He was out of the city before he knew it and while he had no clue where to go; his bike seemed to have a plan. His _Sweetheart_ always seemed to sense when her planning-phobic rider needed assistance and was happy to help, especially if it involved a certain auburn haired mechanic. The route on the screen was to a park they had gone to a few weeks ago; it was quiet and peaceful. Now normally this wouldn’t hold any appeal to him, but right now it sounds like a good a plan as any. He could feel her ragged breathing, and oh hell, was she crying? He couldn’t deal with this. He knew he should have gotten one of his bros up. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about Charley-girl; he did care, a lot in fact, but he wasn’t any good at this emotional crap. He wasn’t sure what to do with a crying Charley.

The highway was nearly empty this late at night, except for the occasional truck and trailer. If it hadn’t been for the near 90MPH he was running the bike at, it would have felt like a lazy ride. The farther he got away from the city lights the more Charley’s breathing evened out. If the ride was calming her down, he’d drive ‘til morning.

Green fabric floated around his legs, drawing his attention to the girl, who was literally clinging to him. He hadn’t really gotten a look at her, but apparently she was wearing a green dress.

He almost drove past the exit ramp that led to the park, but his bike alerted him to the turn-off in the nick of time. When he pulled onto the road that led to the park, he felt Charley lift up her head. He down-shifted the bike and inclined his head back a bit. “This okay, sweetheart?”

Her blue and white helmet nodded up and down in response.

“‘K’, but don’t tell Throttle, ‘cause I’m pretty sure we’re breaking a tiny-little law being here after dark.” He heard a slight chuckle from her and took that as a good sign, as he started down the little side road that led to the park.

He just reached the fork in the path, when thunder growled above them and he looked up in time to catch the first raindrop on his facemask. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening that illuminated the sky and the downpour started. He tensed, oh great, now she was soaking wet on top of being upset.

“Follow the lake around to the back, there’s a gazebo we can take shelter in.” Her voice piped into his helmet through the com system.

“Whatever you say, doll.” He turned his bike and followed the path. He pulled his bike up next to the white structure getting close enough for the awning to protect his bike.

He turned to offer her a hand off the bike, but Charley had already bailed off the bike and was making her way unsteadily up the gazebo steps.

His bike beeped at him and he noticed the state of his fuel tank. “You couldn’t have warned me about this before we got all the way out here?” He questioned the machine, who flashed an inappropriate image on one of the screens in response. “Yeah, I know, my fault. Power down, and save what juice you got; I’ll call the guys if I need to. You’re a good girl.” He patted his ride and looked up at the frustrated sound that Charley was making, while fighting with her helmet.

She was in heels, that in and of itself was enough to get his attention. She had her back to him as he made his way towards her. Whatever the dress had looked like before, it was literally clinging to her like a second skin. The dress fell to her ankles, but it was bare past her shoulder blades. She probably wasn’t all that thrilled with the frilly thing, especially with the silver crystal things along the edge of the dress. See, this was something he didn’t understand about dames. They put on shiny things like this that got your attention, then got mad when they caught you staring. Mixed signals there, just saying.

He reached her and noticed that her nails were painted and whole lot longer than they had been yesterday. She didn’t seem to be able to unsnap the chin-strap with them in the way and she hissed in pain when her nail bent back a bit.

“Easy Sweetheart, I got ya.”

She huffed and turned around to face him, hands dropping to her sides in a show of surrender.

His brain stopped for a half-a-second. The dress was low cut in the front with more of those silver crystals around her. . . well, her girls. See that? Again with the shiny stuff around where you weren’t supposed to stare. Not cool. It was also shorter in the front, stopped above her knees, giving him a nice view of those perfect legs she hardly ever showed off. But he knew all too well that she hid her curves under the work-shirts and jeans; that image of her in all leather was seared into his brain.

He blinked as she tapped her foot, the sound bring him back to reality. “Sorry, here ya go.” He reached under her chin and popped the snap. He lifted the helmet slowly and. . . Holy shit, she was a babe.

He forgot how attractive she was sometimes. I mean, she was always pretty and there was nothing sexier than a girl with a little engine grease on her face. So he knew she was pretty, but that sexy side of her crept up on him. See, she was always playing hard with him and his bros, keeping pace with them. Whether she was fixing a bike or picking on them; she never afraid to get her hands dirty.

Tonight under the little white lights hanging on this gazebo, she was in total knock-a-mouse-off-his-feet mode. She was wearing make-up, lipstick, something glittery but subtle over her eyes and her lashes looked longer. When was the last time she’d dolled herself? Did she realize that she was this hot?

Her hair was a mess; the helmet probably ruined whatever it had looked like before. She nodded at him, apparently grateful for the help, and he turned away from her to set her helmet down on the ledge.

He turned back around to face her and she was pulling the pins out of her hair. She pitched her head down and ruffled her hair, yanking out any remaining pins tossing them to the ground.

The scent of whatever they put in her hair and her shampoo, (Raspberries. What? You would notice it too if she was on the back of your bike all the time.) filled his nostrils and he took a half a step back. She smelled really good.

She flipped herself back upright and ran a hand through her now tousled hair.

Great now she looked like she’d just rolled around in someone’s bed. . . Gah. He resisted the urge to physically shake his head, even though he thought he might need to go to that extreme to get that particular image out of his head. Because now he was seeing her in even less than what she had on. The emerald green, sexy as hell, dress was clinging in all the right places and partially see-through in others. He really needed to stop staring at her, preferably before she caught him.

He wished he had something to put on her, because he could see the goosebumps rising on her skin as she rubbed her bare arms. It suddenly clicked in his brain that when they came here last time, Charley had put the picnic blanket in his bike. “I’m gonna check and see if that blanket is in my bike from the other day.”

She nodded again and offered him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

He reached his bike and his helmet beeped. He put it on, before going through the compartments on the bike, “Yo.”

“Where’d you tear off to?” Throttle’s voice questioned.

“Charley needed a pick-up from the party she was at. I got her with me, probably won’t be back ‘til late.”

“Its two in the morning, _Vincent_. You’re already past the point of late. Charley doesn’t need to be out this late after going to a wedding.”

“So that’s what it was.” Vinnie muttered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Vinnie sighed. “She wanted to go for a drive and now we’re waiting out the rain.”

“Fine, but behave,” Throttle warned.

“Bro, this is Vin-ster you’re talking to.” He laughed.

“That’s my concern. Behave or we’ll have a hand-to-hand sparring session that you won’t soon forget.”

Vinnie rolled his eyes and put his helmet down and Charley’s away. After snatching up the blanket he turned around to see Charley facing away from him bent over. _Oh come on!_ What had he done to deserve this?!? He felt like cursing up to the gods. She was killing him: with the please go faster, and pretty shiny and the make-up and the. . . _No!_ This was _not_ okay. This was far too much temptation for him to handle. He was not a good, chivalrous mouse like Throttle or Modo, in fact, he had severe impulse control issues when it came to the opposite sex. Why, gods why?

She huffed again and spun to face him. “Can you help me with my shoes?” Her tone sounded so defeated. “I can’t do anything with these stupid nails.”

“Charley-girl anytime you need help, all you have to do is ask.” He set the blanket on the ledge and knelt in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and offered him one of her feet. “My hero.”

He cradled her right calf in one hand, just to keep her still, then unclasped the silver shoe’s buckle with the other. He handed the first shoe to her and let her switch her footing. He got a hold of her left foot and let out a chuckle, a little huskier than he meant it to be.

“What?” She questioned.

He glanced up at her for a split second and gave her a wink before returning to his task. “Oh nothing, Sweetheart. It’s just you’re asking me to take your clothes off in a park. Gonna make a mouse wonder what your intentions are.”

“My shoes are as far as you’re getting hot-shot,” The words were harsh, but he recognized her teasing tone, “and if you tell anyone about this. . .” She started to pull her foot away.

“Easy babe, not done yet.” He tightened his grip on her left calf, forcing her not to move. He unclasped the second shoe, and let his fingers wander for a half a second up and down her calf massaging it softly, before standing back up. “Here you go.”

Normally she was wearing boots, but barefoot she lost a few inches to him. She was looking up at him through her lashes. “Thanks.” She muttered as he handed her the other shoe, not breaking eye contact. Lightning flashed overhead breaking the spell. Charley turned sideways and tossed the shoes out into the rain. “I really hate heels. They make me feel awkward, like a kid wearing her mom’s clothes and nothing fits right.”

“Trust me babe, everything you’re wearing fits you just right.” He blurted it out before he could get his own stupid mouth closed. He looked at her, “I mean you look nice.” He handed her the blanket from the ledge and stepped away from her to give her some space.

They were quiet for a little while, just listening to rain beat a pattern on the roof and thunder rumble in the distance.

“I think it’s moving away from us.” Charley commented.

He didn’t dare turn around, his brain was flying a mile a minute, but he nodded. “Sorry about getting you wet.” He almost slapped himself on the forehead, poor choice of words.

“You didn’t know it was gonna rain.” If his poorly worded apology upset her, she didn’t let it show. “Besides I’m the one who called you. I coulda just took a taxi home. So really, I should apologize to you for getting you wet.”

“Nothing worse than the smell of wet fur.” He chuckled.

“It’s not bad.” She stepped next to him and looked him over, “You don’t look like a drowned _mouse_ either.”

“I’m short-haired: hell in the cold, but nice for summer.” He smirked, until she laid her hand on his arm, then he froze.

“Are you cold?” She asked concerned.

“Naw, it’s actually nice. They’re working on the AC at the field, been hot as hell for the last three days.” He tugged the blanket back up over her shoulder. “Rain actually felt pretty good.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were busy. It’s not a big deal.” He shrugged.

She shook her head. “Three macho mice that save my planet on a weekly basis and not one of them will tell me that they’re dying of heat stroke.”

“Sweetheart, it’ll take more than a little heat to take me out.”

Charley rolled her eyes and moved towards one of the openings in the gazebo. She stretched out one arm and let the rain fall into her hand for a few seconds, before drawing it back inside. She pushed herself up onto the ledge and sat down leaning the back of her head again the frame. She looked at Vinnie, than looked back into the rain. “I’m the last one.” She whispered into the dark.

“Last one?” He inclined his head to the side.

“Damn your ears, you’d think I’d learn by now.” She chuckled humorlessly, then drew one leg up to her chest.

He looked away from her, clearly she had forgotten how short that skirt was in the front. _See that Throttle, I’m behaving._ _Oh and by the way, I hate your face_. He chose to lean against the wall near her, and look the opposite direction. “Sorry.”

She sighed, “No, it’s not your fault.” She fished around in her clutch and pulled out a small flask. She took a swing from it and offered it to him.  “Its honey whiskey, it tastes like caramel.”

He gingerly took a sip of it, he really didn’t have a great track record with Earth alcohol, but it would be nice to take a little of the edge off. He made a slight face. “Charley-girl, you’ve been eating bad caramels.”

She threw her head back and laughed out loud. “I guess it only tastes like caramel after you’ve been drinking it for a while.” She ran her finger along the outside of the flask then she leaned towards him and pointed it out. The inscription read “Last Chance Auto Shop Club.” She took another drink and explained. “My school was too poor for an auto shop class, so my dad volunteered to teach it out of the garage. I was going through my wild, rebellious stage and he was trying to keep me out of trouble. So it was me, Jason and Jessica, the twins, Mike, Adam, and Thomas every other day after school, learning from my dad. It was nice. I mean the guys and I liked it, Jessica was only there because she had a crush on Mike. They were the first ones to get married. That’s what I meant, by the way, about being the last one. I’m the only one not married.”

He didn’t know really what to say to that, so he opted for silence.

“Jason and I dated, in high school, it wasn’t serious, just you know, kids stuff.” She glared out into the rain. “His wife was so sweet today, making sure I wasn’t left out and he. . .” She took another drink and offered the flask to him again. When he shook his head, she tipped her head back and finished it off. “We are dancing, at _his_ f’ing wedding and he tells me that I was always the one he wanted. That he always loved me. . . How does someone do that?!?”

His make a conscious effort to hide the jealousy in his eyes, but his fists clenched in anger.

“Promise to love someone forever at noon, then at ten o’clock on the dance floor tell someone else you love them.” Her eyes clamped closed and she stretched her legs back out, smoothing out the skirt. She dropped her clutch to the floor of the gazebo, and then looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

“Awe Charley-girl, please don’t cry.” He reached out one hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She leaned her face into his palm, a few tears leaking out. He cupped her face with his other hand and smoothed back a lock of hair. “You look too damn good tonight to be crying over some jerk.”

She gave him a half-smile, “Too damn good, huh?”

“Prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” He meant what he said, but he gave her that cheesy grin that he always used when he was joking around.

“Flatterer.” She rolled her eyes, but neither of them moved. She sighed, relaxing into his touch, letting her eyes fall closed again.

He took another step towards her, closing the distance between them. “You falling asleep on me, Sweetheart?” He teased quietly.

“Can I?” She inquired, without opening her eyes. “I’m not ready to crash just yet, but when I am; can I fall asleep with you?”

He swallowed hard, without meaning to. See this is what he was talking about with the mixed signals. With any other girl, he knew what this was implying, but this was Charley. He had closed his own eyes, trying to compose himself, trying to think of the right damn answer for once in his life. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into her bright green ones.

“I don’t wanna be alone tonight.” She admitted, very slowly bringing her hand up to his face and brushing her finger tips over his features and back towards his ear.

He managed to keep himself from moving into the touch, but he couldn’t help the quiet sound of appreciation that passed through his lips. “Charley?”

She batted her eyelashes playfully at him, “Not gonna leave a damsel in distress, are ya, hot-shot?”

“You know me better than that.” His voice was lower than normal, the lighthearted teasing nature all but gone. Thunder rolled in the distance, but he hardly heard it over the beating of his own heart and Charley’s quickening breath.

It might not have been the whole ‘love at first sight’ but gods he’d fallen for her hard. He’d spent the last year trying to force some distance, between them. He couldn’t help but flirt with her, but she was too good for him. She wasn’t for him, it would never happen. He was close enough to smell the liquor on her breath, the trace of sweat on her skin, and a hint of something that he was sure he was imagining.

“I do.”She shifted her legs to swing them in front of her, brushing one foot against his leg. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.” She let go of the blanket that she’d been clutching in front of her, and moved her hand to his chest. Her fingers moved under his bandoliers, and he tensed in response.

His fingers moved into her silky hair threading through it, until he caught the base of her skull forcing her to look up at him. “Sweetheart, why’d you call me?”

“I feel safe with you.” She held his gaze, “Vinnie, you always come for me no matter what. I felt so trapped there, and I just wanted you to show up and steal me away. I needed you to. I needed you. . .”

Whatever else she might have said was swallowed up in searing kiss. A kiss that had been in the making for three years; three years of watching, flirting, teasing, near misses, and wanting (oh god how he wanted her). He savored the taste of her lips and slammed one hand against the wall of the gazebo to steady himself.

She made an unhappy sound as he released her from kiss they were both drawing in deep breaths. His tail wrapped around her waist and he pulled her tight against his chest. He released the back of her head and let his fingers run down her spine.

“Gods your skin is so soft.” He breathed out against her lips. “You feel so good.”

He shifted slightly rubbing his cheek against hers. “Charley, if you don’t want. . .” His voice came out in a near growl. He brushed his lips beneath her ear and kissed his way down her neck, finally stopping where shoulder and neck met. “Gotta tell me. . . If you want me to stop.” He whispered into her skin and nipped her carefully.  

Her nails trailed up his chest, while the other hand massaged his ear. “Vinnie. . .”

He tensed instantly; her motions were screaming green light, but he had to be absolutely sure. “Yeah, Charley-girl?”

She caught his face in her hands, and flashed him the sexiest smirk he’d ever seen. “I think I might need your help again.”

His eyebrow arched playfully, “Anything, Sweetheart. Just ask.”

She pushed herself up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. “I think I might need help with my dress.”


	2. Part Two: The night

**Authoress’ Notes:** Okay, well I realize that it has been forever since I wrote the first part of this, but I’ve gotten a ton of requests for this and after getting married and a lot of other crazy… TaDa! I don’t normally write this eh-hem graphically. I’m happy with the flow of it, but I think I lost his voice here and there. So I would love feedback on this piece.

 

I hope you all enjoy this; it was a blast to write… Although, it did require some ice water.

 

**Warnings:** Adult language and adult situations throughout…well pretty much the whole thing is an adult situation. So if you are offended by adults doing adult things and talking like sailors, you will want to steer clear of this part.

 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; they belong to the studio and writers that first created them. I am merely borrowing them for a story or two. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I am drawing no profit from it.

 

 

**I Might Need Your Help: Part 2 (The Night)**

 

“I might need your help with my dress.” She was teasing him, but if she expected a smartass remark, she was way off her rocker. That comment and her sexy little smirk ignited something that broke his control all over again.

He caught her in another scorching kiss and backed her up against one of the posts of the gazebo. His hands roamed all over her body, but he kept the dress between them as a barrier. He didn’t trust himself enough to risk more contact with her bare skin, and gods there was so much bare skin. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, trying to get an angle that would allow her to get closer as they kissed. She had balanced on her toes for a second and a half, before he gripped her hips and set her up on the ledge, his lips never leaving hers. He pushed it a little further then he should have and nipped oh so carefully at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, giving him accesses to her mouth. He let his tongue explore hers: the taste of the alcohol and her invaded his senses. He tangled his fingers in her hair, but forced himself to take his time. He wanted her feel how precious he thought she was.

He struggled with all the emotional shit, didn’t have the best role-models in that department. He cared about her and he needed her to know that this was not just a physical thing. If he tried to put how he felt about her into words, it would come out wrong. But he could show her how much he cared with how he touched her. He was better with his hands, innuendo intended. He pulled back slightly and let her catch her breath as he rained kisses down the column of her neck. She pulled at his bandoliers, trying to get him closer again as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His brain shorted out as her heat pressed against his jeans. The fabric she was wearing was so thin it enough to allow her scent to flood his nostrils. The hand that had been on her hip slammed down onto the ledge she was perched on and the wood creaked in distress at the pressure of his grip. He stopped kissing her and drew a deep breath as he looked straight down… _at her chest_ … Well that might not be the best place to stare if he was trying to focus _._ He had to get ahold of himself before the minor law they were breaking of being in a park after dark, turned into public nudity and him getting his ass kicked.

Her hands grabbed his face and moved him until they were nose to nose.

“Charley…” He started, but stopped himself, needing to phrase this right, so she didn’t confuse ‘I need a second so I don’t ravage you in a public place’ for ‘I don’t want this.’

“Don’t stop.” She was breathless, but her emerald eyes were clear. “Please, don’t stop.”  She kissed him soundly and when he didn’t respond she did it again. “I want this.”  A third kiss. “I don’t want to slow down.” She pressed herself against him, “I want _you_ , Vinnie.” Her fingers brushed over his features encouragingly.

His hands moved back to her body and she purred encouragingly. _So much for that restraint thing he’d decided to try for once_. Her fingers found his ears, tracing each one slowly and his hips bucked against her without his permission “Easy with the ears, Sweetheart.” He exhaled into her hair. “It’s been a while.”

She responded with an almost devious laugh and brushed her lips just beneath his ear with a feather soft kiss.

He groaned, adjusting his footing to keep himself balanced as she laughed again. “Think that’s funny, huh?” He smirked and slid a finger down the back of her neck, down between her shoulder blades and lower until he found the zipper for the dress. “Just remember turnabout is fair play.”  He gave the zipper an experimental tug.

“I’m not afraid to play with you. Bring it on, Hotshot.” She leaned back from him a bit, unlocking her legs and pushed his arm down, pulling the zipper down with it.

This is why he couldn’t resist this girl: the constant challenge and she was never boring. He kissed her again, letting himself get lost in the sensation of it. His hands roamed over the bare flesh of her upper back and then even lower to where her dress had been. He expected there to be nothing but skin beneath the dress, but there was lace and a lot of it. How many layers did a girl wear? He could feel a crisscross pattern in a smooth fabric following the line of her spine and bypassed trying to figure that out, for the moment.

She moaned against his mouth has he found a particularly sensitive spot just about above her right shoulder blade and he paid it extra attention before moving on.

Charley inhaled sharply and broke their kiss, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, as her nails found his chest.

It stung. Between the strength in her hands and those long nails, her hands were currently weapons. He didn’t think she’d drawn blood, but if things kept up, she probably would. _He didn’t care_. “You shouldn’t let yourself stress out so much, Sweetheart.” He scolded quietly as he rubbed her tense muscles. She was melting against his touch, and her breath against his fur was making him shudder.

“’Cause you’re never the reason of any of that stress.” She accused and pulled him back against her with her legs again. She chuckled as he hissed, “Sounds like I’m causing you trouble.” Her hands went back to his ears, massaging intently; nearly causing him to lose his balance again. “Feels like it too.”

“Sweetheart, you are never the wrong kind of trouble.” He tipped her up chin and reminded her, “I like trouble.”

She kissed him and he let her control the pace. It was slow, so painfully slow. Her hands roamed over his scalp and as one errant finger brushed over his antenna.

He growled, his hand slamming back into the indent he made earlier, as his body demanded him to act out what had just flashed in his mind. The image that had been in her mind when they had that split second connection was nothing short of pornographic. He kissed her intently, but was careful to keep the physic barrier up between them. He had plans for that later and he was not gonna tip his hand on that trick until the next time. _‘Cause there was damn sure gonna be a next time._ He was never going to get enough of this woman. Her sounds, her scent, and the feel of her bare skin was type of rush he hadn’t felt in way too long and even then it was never as intense this.

He broke their fevered kissing again, but this time he applied his mouth to where her neck met her shoulder. He ran his tongue over her skin, gods of Mars, she tasted amazing. He patted her thigh and she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She reached for the top of her dress, but he stopped her by covering her hands with his. “Last chance to back…”

“Vinnie, do _you_ wanna back out?” She questioned, eyebrow arched.

“Hell no.” He pushed the fabric down to her waist and revealed the strapless lace contraption underneath. It was practically see-through, but tinted emerald green just like her dress and it was adorned with a tiny metal heart-shaped charm between her breasts and He froze in his tracks, just staring at her unable to remember where he’d planned to go next.

She glided down from her perch, catching the dress before it could fall. She stepped out of dress and laid it carefully on the railing of the balcony, as if this was normally where and how she got undressed.

She matched… _I mean, she um_ … She matched. Her panties were the same green lace as the top, with ribbons tied on the sides. _Wonder if he could just untied one of those bows, or both._ She had bands around her thighs in the same material as everything else she had on and while he’d seen pictures of chicks dressed up in… well dressed like this, he was kinda dumbstruck. He ran a finger along the lace of one of the bands, and down the strap that hung down from it.

She wiggled under the scrutiny of his gaze and muttered, “It’s just a garter belt.”

 “It’s fucking hot.” He informed her, enjoying her startled gasp, which was delightfully out of character for the ordinarily confident mechanic. “What’s it for?” His finger kept moving back and forth.

“Not a fan of panty hose. I just thought thigh highs would be easier for tonight.” She turned her head away; embarrassed, maybe?

He chuckled, “Any other reason?” He was baiting her; the image he’d seen in her head was her in this outfit.

Her cheeks turned pink and she bit her lip, clearly uncomfortable with his staring; which really, she should be used to by now because he was always staring at her. _Did she somehow not understand how amazing she was? How Perfect?_ _How beautiful? How she was…Everything._

He touched her chin, inviting her to look into his eyes again and thankfully she complied, “Any other reason, Sweetheart?”

“I felt sexy in it.” Her face was burnt red at this point.

“You are.” He kissed her and let his hands roam over her body. There was enough of that ‘outfit’ to keep his hands off her flesh and that just wouldn’t do. He kissed below her ear and whispered, “Turn around, Sweetheart. I wanna see the back.”

“Using old lines?” She teased, her voice gaining a bit of her normal confidence again.

“Naw, I just really wanna see the back.” He admitted.

“Not much back there.”

“Even better, Charley-girl, even better.” He let her spin his arms and he admired the view, before achieving what he needed to, which was finding whatever was keeping this thing on her. It was a ribbon crisscrossed all the way down her spine, stopping just short of her amazing ass, and she was right there wasn’t a whole lot of anything back there. _How the hell did she get into this thing by herself?_ He traced his fingers down the crisscrossed and noticed the row of hidden hooks that ran directly next to the ribbon.

She looked at him over her shoulder and accused, “Worried you wouldn’t be able to unhook it without looking?”

“Delicate operation getting this thing off.” He defended, undoing the hooks one at a time, counting to three before moving on to the next one, testing the limits of his barely-there self-control. _One. Two. Three._ Had to go slow, had to take his time, even if he thought he was going to lose his mind. He got to number ten, when he felt her shift slightly.

“Cheater.” She smirked, still watching him over her shoulder.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss as he unhooked number eleven. _One._ “Didn’t want to ruin it.” _Two_. “You look too hot in it.” _Three_.  He unhooked number twelve, keeping eye contact with her. “You sure about this um… setting?” _One._

She flashed him a flirtatious smile that he woulda walked through hell to see. _Two._ “Yes.”

_Three._ He unhooked number thirteen and lost the battle with himself making fast work of the remaining three hooks.

She must have felt the final hook give because she grabbed the garment, but it fell from her fingers to the wooden floor.

He dropped to one knee and retrieved it, placing it into Charley’s hand.

She set it on top of her dress on the rail, “You could have left….”

Her words were cut short by a tremor as he kissed the small of her back and ran his tongue up her spine as he stood back up effortlessly. Gooseflesh ran up her back, as her skin reacted to being exposed to the air or his touch. He wasn’t sure, but he suspected it was the later.

 So many things he wanted to do to her, so many things, but he caught himself lost again and settled for hugging her from behind. He crossed his arms over her chest; kissing the back of her neck and letting himself caress the surface of her stomach as he mapped the feel of her bare flesh.

She gripped at his hips and leaned back into him. “Lose the belts.”

“Anything you say, Sweetheart.” He unbuckled his bandoliers and laid them a top her dress. She turned around to face him and he focused on her face as he wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feeling of her chest against his. He moved slightly, cradling her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, “You have no idea how long…”

She shoved her hands into his back pockets and squeezed his ass. She must have pushed herself up on tiptoe for leverage, because she cut off, what was going to be a romantic declaration, with a much-better-than-anything-he-could-have-said kiss. She moaned as his hands ran up and down her bare back and she trembled ever so slightly as his tongue battled with hers.

He was lost in how she tasted and how freaking hot this whole situation was. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her ass in response to her earlier boldness. She locked her legs around his waist and he held her effortlessly, relishing how her trust in his strength was immediate.

Intense; was the only word that he could think of to describe what was happening between them. He was pretty sure he was going to die before this was over and he didn’t care. _What a way to go._  He pulled away from the kiss to let her catch her breath and just starred at her.

“You talk too much.” She smirked, her lips slightly swollen.

He chuckled, “Like I’ve never heard that before.”

She extricated her hands his back pockets and ran her hands up his sides, making him flinch slightly at one ticklish spot. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck, “Maybe you listen for once? Put that mouth to better use.”

“Anything you say, Charley-girl.” He set her back up onto the railing of the gazebo and without warning cupped one breast in one hand while taking the nipple of the other on into his mouth.

“Holy shit.” She cursed.

He ran his tongue over her sensitive skin, which despite the chill in the air was distinctly overheated. He focused on one until she made a desperate sound from somewhere in her chest. He switched sides, paying the other equal attention, no reason to play favorites. He ran his tongue over her skin as his hands continued to play. He found a scar at the edge of her collarbone and nipped at it, making her jump. “What’s that from.” He questioned.

“Some stupid thing we did. Bit of a laser burn, nothing serious.”

He didn’t like her answer. Hated that she got hurt it was his responsibility to keep her safe. She couldn’t possible understand how protective he was of her, in his own crazy way. He earned a new scar on his right hand from the electrocution he’d received in the Martian jail cell when he thought Limburger’s people might have hurt her. He seemed reckless at times, hell, he was reckless almost all of the time but with her… it was different.

Her hands were moving over his chest, but she stopped short as she found the indent in one of his ribs. “What’s this from?”

He snatched her hand away, pushing away the unwanted flashback, and brought her knuckles to his lips, “Bad memory. Some other time, Charley-girl.”

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze as she unlocked her legs. She used her other hand to pull on one of his belt loops dragging him closer. “You still wearing these? I’m much more naked then you.”

He grunted in response and trailed his mouth down her front, feeling her muscles tighten beneath her pale skin. _She smelled incredible_. He kissed the flat of her stomach, “You are perfect. Fucking perfect. I don’t know why…”

“Shh.” She hushed him, running her hands over his ears, driving him insane as he tried to focus on his task at hand. He gripped her hips and tugged loose the ties on either side of the only thing she had on, besides the garters, pulling it off before she could even protest. He shoved the garment in his pocket not able to himself.

“Reall…” She started, before he caught her off by running his tongue over her core. She pitched forward reflexively; he barely kept her from falling forward. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she gripped him with her nails, trying to balance herself.

There had been a nagging concern in the back of his mind about how compatible they would or would not be. He wasn’t as well travelled or educated as his bros were about things like this or anything really. Blame the war and a bunch of other crap, but he’d barely gotten the through the basics before the schools closed. Chaos hadn’t been too concerned with his son learning the ‘book stuff,’ so drunken campfire stories in trenches had been his, um, education about the fairer sex until Trial had set him straight at 18.

When they crashed on Earth he’d been instantly curious about the female side of the population, which had earned him far too many smacks to the back of the head. It didn’t help that he and his bros were from different backgrounds, so both Throttle and Modo had very distinct opinions about women (including what you were allowed and weren’t allowed talk about) and those opinions were often very different. He couldn’t ask Charley, since she was reason he wanted to know and apparently in human culture, sex was something you shouldn’t bring up in casual conversation. He was officially banned from two drug stores in Chicago for asking the wrong thing at the wrong time. Never was a book guy, but a couple of magazines and a few nights he’d opted to stay at the board with the television when his bros went out, gave him some reassurance that it would physically work. However, he never thought he’d get beyond a few painful fantasies when it came to the beautiful female currently moaning his name. _He’d never forget how that sounded, ever._

He slid one finger inside of her, experimenting, while continuing to lick and suck carefully. She was already so wet, but at the same time so tight… He worked her more intently until he felt her muscles start to tremble. _He wanted inside her so badly, but what if he hurt her…_

“Please.” She whimpered and moved against his tongue; _hottest thing ever_.

He gathered her up in a scorching kiss, letting her taste herself. His tail ran the length of her spine, provoking another moan from her. “Sweetheart.” He whispered against her lips, desperate to get her attention. She responded with a soft sound that was definitely not words. “Charley,” He breathed out, struggling to keep his body under control, “need you to look at me.”

Her eyes locked with his and before he could say anything else. She ran her hand down his chest and across the front of his jeans. “Still want you. Right here. Right now.” She undid his buckle and pulled down his zipper in almost one motion. Her hand was as bold and strong as he imaged it would be as she stroked him.

He growled and cursed in Martian, there were no words in English for what this felt like. He was not going to last very long, which was just not okay with him.

“Make it up to me next time.” She exhaled, voice bordering on desperate, as she seemed to read his mind.

He jumped and not just from the pressure she was applying, but out of shock at her words. _Next time? Next time. Next time!_ “Nothing doing, Sweetheart. I want to see you to fall apart.” He wouldn’t/couldn’t leave her hanging.

She nodded took one of his hands, drawing one of his fingers into her mouth, running her tongue up and down the digit as she freed his aching member from his pants.

_Don’t ever accuse this girl of not being able to multi-task._ He was stuck between two amazing sensations and her green eyes. He never imaged anything like this, even in his fantasies. She was a perfect mix of wicked and wonderful.

She lowered his moistened finger to just above her core, moving his hand in a slow circle. “Just like that.” She arched her back as he found the right rhythm, “Need you inside me.”

His body seemed to take over for his overworked brain and he was suddenly buried inside her. _Fuck that was too fast…_ He should pull back or slow down or something; what were thoughts again? _Fuck she felt too good._ He kept moving inside her, but ran his hand over her chest and teased her skin with his tail. Painfully aware that he needed more leverage or this wasn’t going to work for her.

She gasped in surprise as her back hit the post of the gazebo, but she wrapped her legs around him and nodded. “It’s good. Keep going. Fuck Vinnie.”

He thrust into her, harder than he intended, but she moved with him encouraging him with touches and moans. He nipped at her neck and that hand that wasn’t occupied between their bodies grabbed her ass, kneading her flesh. Her muscles contracted around him; _shit_. He focused on the pain from her nails gripping his shoulders to keep him going until she exhaled an ‘oh my god.’ As he felt her let go, he lost his rhythm and with three more desperate movements he released inside her. His knees nearly gave out from the pleasure, but he remembered that he was holding her. _Bad form to drop your girl after sex_. 

She was trying to catch her breath, puffing air against his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled against his neck contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The chill in the air from breeze off the lake caught him off guard and he cuddled up to her smaller frame, just to keep her warm. He couldn’t see his breath, but he imagined if it hadn’t been July it would have been a different story. Pink light was starting to rise over the horizon; he hadn’t realized it was that it was close to dawn.  “’Should hit the road before the sun rises.” He muttered against her smooth skin, kissing her shoulder lazily.

“I know.” She agreed, yawning. “But I don’t wanna move.”

“Not that I’m anxious to move or argue you with you, Sweetheart,” Because he was still buried in her, and moving held no appeal whatsoever, but navigating Chicago’s busy Saturday morning traffic with her mostly naked held even less. “But I don’t think you want to do your morning after walk when the sun’s up.”

She craned her neck to look behind her to the light beginning to appear in the sky, “Shit. I gotta get dressed.”

“You do, I don’t really want anyone else seeing you naked.” He felt himself pulse inside her and she gripped his forearms in response.

“You possessive and jealous? Never” She teased before wincing as he pulled out of her and set her back on her feet.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” His remorse was instant, “I…”

“Vinnie.” Her voice was soft and beckoned him to look at her. “I’m good, I promise.” She kissed his cheek. “We should head back.”

 “Yeah. You want help getting that thing back on?” He motioned at the corset thing, as he zipped up his pants. He was going to have to wash these, somehow, without Throttle or Modo noticing.

She shook her head as she wiped her legs down with the blanket. “No, I’ll just wear the dress and let you protect me from unwanted eyes.”

“That so?” His eyebrow arched, he really couldn’t help it.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Hotshot.” She rolled her eyes, but jumped as he pulled her close to steal a kiss.

His smile was infectious. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“You better make record time.” She warned tapping his nose.

“Charley-girl, look who you’re talking to.”

She shoved him back towards his bike, after handing him the corset and blanket, “Go put these in the hatch.” She shimmed back into her dress, but as he turned to walk away she snapped her fingers, “My knickers.”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ and grinned at her like a kid that got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Vinnie.” She stomped her foot.

He smirked, “You want ‘em, come get ‘em, but we’re burning night-light, Doll.”

She looked back East at the on-coming dawn then back at white mouse, threatening, “We’re gonna chat about this later.”

He chuckled knowing the payback would be brutal, but it was so worth the flush that overcame her features. She mounted bike behind him her chest pressing against his back. He tore off through the park, picking up the highway in record time as pre-dawn colors painted across sky.

They flew through the city, weaving through semis and delivery trucks, her dress blowing in the wind, catching his attention randomly. She molded her body against his, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tightened his tail around her, but her skin felt cool beneath dress.

“You cold?” He questioned through the comm.

“A little, just need a warm shower.”

He took the left away from Michigan Ave., which meant six more miles and one right turn to the garage and the longest ride in history would finally be over. He was certain that he’d never wanted to get to the Last Chance faster in his life, than she slipped her hand into his pocket. Her fingers flexed, probably looking for her pilfered piece of clothing.

He coughed awkwardly, that was not her underwear. “Sweetheart, you’re going to make us crash.”

“What’s wrong? Gonna lose your skills ‘cause of a girl.” She wiggled her fingers, getting deeper into his pocket, focusing on stroking him through the fabric. He growled and attempted to keep the bike in the correct lane. But instead of slowing down or easing up, she worked him harder, her deviant laugh echoing in his ears.

“Charley-girl, this is only gonna end one way.”

“Hope so. Be boring otherwise.”

 

.:.

I probably gonna continue this piece… these two are just too much fun to write.


End file.
